


Journal d'un Canadien amoureux

by Dragonna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Diary/Journal, Humor, M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durant quelques jours de décembre, Matthew décrit ses tentatives pour séduire sa cible. Il subira des échecs et des réussites. Ses plans de séduction seront révélés. Arrivera-t-il à ses fins? Aura-t-il le droit à une happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal d'un Canadien amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.
> 
> Personnages:. Matthieu et mentions de pas mal de pays.
> 
> Parings: NerCan + mentions de quelques autres.
> 
> Rating: Rien de bien méchant... (ricanement sadique)
> 
> Note: Je publie mes cadeaux de Noël à partir de maintenant, pour ne pas poster tout d'un coup le jour de Noël. Cadeau pour Kaveirya

**_Lundi 2 décembre._ **

* * *

_Je sais même pas pourquoi je tiens un carnet de bord._

_Je dois m'ennuyer._

_Mon crétin de frère me l'a filé en disant que j'étais du genre à tenir un journal intime._

_Un de ces jours, ma crosse de hockey va entrer en contact avec sa figure._

_En attendant je dois garder espoir. Être sûr de moi._

_Objectif: Conquérir Lars._

_En espérant que rien ne vienne se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Rien. Avec ma chance je vais me prendre un truc en retour et ça ne sera pas beau à voir._

_Bref j'ai remarqué que...certaines nations que je ne citerais pas ici s'amusent à mettre du gui partout dans notre lieu de réunion. Je vais essayer de piéger ma cible en dessous. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile!_

_D'abord analysons la dite-cible. Il faut connaître son enn...son futur amant pour mieux le piéger et l'attirer dans ses bras._

_\- Nation de 27 ans physique. Il est grand en plus. Et musclé. Et il a pas mal de cicatrices aussi. Quoi comment je le sais? Heu durant la seconde guerre mondiale, je l'ai soigné! C'est tout._

_\- Cheveux courts et blonds. En pics. Et sans utiliser de gel. Quelle classe._

_\- Yeux bleus. D'un beau bleu glacier. J'aime ce mot...glacier. Ça me donne envie de me manger une glace tiens._

_\- Tendance à lancer des regards noirs à la ronde. Il a traumatisé Sealand qui lui était rentré dedans accidentellement. Pauvre gamin. Cependant ses colonies n'ont jamais eu peur de lui. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre la chose._

_\- Ultra-protecteur envers sa famille. Quand Belgique s'est mise en couple avec Espagne, il les a filé pendant presque tous leurs rendez-vous. ...Heu je me rends compte que c'est creepy ça. Bref papa lui a parlé et il s'est calmé. Bon il les fixe durant les meeting mais ce n'est pas si dramatique, hein? Il part comme par hasard dans le même pays qu'eux lors de leurs vacances mais là aussi c'est pas volontaire hein? ….Heu ça devient encore plus creepy là. Maple!_

_\- Fume des trucs pas nets et boit de la bière. Note à moi-même, ne pas accepter de joint de sa part, je l'aime mais j'ai pas envie de faire de trip pour le moment. Surtout en pleine réunion. Autant de livrer en pâture à Dad et papa immédiatement. Cependant ça risque de devenir inévitable non? Non Mattie calme toi...dans un couple, il y a du respect, si tu dis ne pas vouloir de ce truc, il ne te forcera pas!_

_\- Ensuite que dire d'autre? Ha oui il a eu une relation torride avec oncle Espagne à une époque. Ça a du mal se terminer, parce qu'ils ne s'entendent pas trop bien. Surtout que maintenant ils sont beaux-frères...houlà...j'espère que Antonio ne prendra pas mal le fait qu'on sorte ensemble si je parviens à mes fins...Mais je pense que Lars peut survivre à l'épreuve familiale!_

_\- Il aime...les fleurs (les tulipes), sa sœur, son frère, le tabac, la bière, le pain, la bonne nourriture._

_Il adore les Stroopwafels...c'est des sortes de gaufres!_

_Je lui en ferais plein!_

_Attendez un moment...j'espère que Lars n'est pas...de la famille de papa! Il lui ressemble assez pour être son frère!_

_NON!_

_MAPLE!_

_..Je...J'ai besoin d'une bière et d'une dizaine de crêpes au sirop d'érable!_

_Et d'une rediffusion d'un bon match de hockey._

_Et d'un câlin!_

* * *

_**Mardi 3 décembre** _

* * *

_J'ai été malade comme un chien toute la nuit, j'ai bu trop de bière! Non c'est pas les crêpes._

_J'ai appelé papa. Et l'air de rien, j'ai abordé le sujet. En mimant parfaitement l'ingénu. Oui oui tout était parfait. Au détour d'une conversation, j'ai orienté le sujet sur notre hollandais et puis, un peu après j'ai dit «A propos de Lars, j'ai remarqué qu'il te ressemblait physiquement, comme Belgique et Luxembourg. C'est normal? Vous avez un lien de parenté?»_

_Avec innocence s'il vous plaît._

_ET C'EST UNE BONNE NOUVELLE!_

_Belgique et Luxembourg ont bien la même mère que papa. Mais pas le même père. Lars a la même père qu'eux mais pas la même mère. Il n'a aucun lien de parenté avec papa!_

_J'ai bu un verre pour fêter ça!_

_J'aurais pas du j'ai mal au crâne maintenant._

_C'est quel alcool?...Voyons c'était une bouteille offerte par Russie...De la vodka...évidement._

_….hop dans la poubelle du verre. M'en fiche qu'elle soit encore pleine! C'trop fort pour moi._

_Bon revenons en au sujet principal._

_Lars a eu plusieurs amants dans sa vie, normal me direz vous._

_\- Il a eu une relation brève avec daddy, c'était plus une aventure d'une nuit sous l'effet de l'alcool. A l'époque de la piraterie. Dad en a parlé un jour qu'il était totalement beurré. Et apparemment il a fait payé cet écart à Lars en coulant son navire et en hurlant «T'as mis ma fidélité aux oubliettes espèce de libidineux incestueux!». Je crois que papa n'est pas au courant. Remarque je comprend daddy, moi aussi j'aurais évité d'avouer une erreur. Et l'excuse de l'alcool ne passe pas bien dans le cas de dad. Je crois que cette relation n'est pas à prendre en compte que que c'était juste une nuit. Ouais. Oublions._

_\- Il a eu une relation avec Portugal. Bon un type bronzé aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux mi-longs noirs. C'est pas pour dire mais...c'est loin de me correspondre comme physique. Je devrais peut-être me faire bronzer un peu? Mais hors de question que je me teigne les cheveux! Peut-être les faire pousser et les attacher en queue de cheval?_

_\- Il a eu une relation avec Espagne. Ça a été une des plus longues. Je sais toujours pas comment et pourquoi ça a foiré entre eux. Antonio a découvert que finalement il aimait les filles? Ils se sont disputés à un sujet précis? Ou c'est un truc totalement stupide/ridicule voir absurde?_

_…..le pire c'est que c'est possible._

_En tout cas, ils sont à couteaux tirés depuis. Ils se chamaillent sans cesse (pas autant que papa et dad cependant), sur pas mal de sujets allant de la cuisine à Belgique._

_Minute...Lars les stalke...serait-il jaloux de sa sœur en fait?_

_Maple._

_Va falloir que j'interroge Lovino, il sait tout à ce sujet. Bon c'est pas trop l'heure je vais continuer ma liste._

_Bref encore un brun. Mince!_

_\- Il a eu une relation avec Philippine. La seule fille. Je sais rien à ce sujet. Mais elle est brune._

_\- Il a eu une relation avec Japon, brève elle aussi. Et il a les cheveux noirs notre Kiku._

_\- Récemment il a eu une relation avec oncle Écosse. Ils ont rompus il y a deux ans. L'écossais s'étant réconcilié avec Portugal entre temps..._

_D'accord. Il n'y a presque que des bruns. Et un roux._

_Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je suis mignon (selon beaucoup) et pas spécialement sexy. Je ne suis pas musclé. Je suis assez timide (mais Kiku aussi)._

_Bref on peut dire que Lars a de l'expérience. Beaucoup même. Remarque vu son âge, ça serait étonnant qu'il n'en ait aucune._

_Daddy aussi a couché à droite à gauche quand il avait des périodes de grosses disputes avec papa. Même si c'était plus des aventures qu'autre chose._

* * *

_**Mercredi 4 décembre.** _

* * *

_Bon apparemment c'est bien fini entre Lars et oncle Antonio. Et il est juste ultra-protecteur vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Tant mieux. Enfin...je sais pas si être si protecteur c'est une bonne chose...ça doit être crispant d'avoir le frère qui nous stalke._

_Bon...va falloir préparer le terrain avec Alfred...et puis Dad...et puis papa. Mincle j'suis pas sortis de l'auberge!_

_….Bon passons à l'étape suivante._

_\- Il passe souvent des vacances chez moi._

_\- Il ne me confond pas avec Alfred et ne m'oublie pas. (très important ça)._

_\- Il aime le hockey (très bonne chose)_

_\- Il m'offre des fleurs tous les ans. Et pas n'importe lesquels: des tulipes. Voyons un peu ce que je trouve à ce sujet._

_Tout comme la rose, elle est parfaite pour une déclaration d'amour et sa signification diffère selon sa couleur :_

_Rouge, elle exprime un amour passionné_

_Rose, elle exprime un amour naissant_

_Panachée, elle signifie l'admiration_

_Jaune, elle symbolise un amour sans espoir, impossible_

_Les tulipes aux couleurs rares seront plutôt destinées à une personne exceptionnelle, celle pour laquelle nous sommes prêt à tout même à nous ruiner._

_…..Il m'en offre de toutes les couleurs. Il éprouve donc pour moi un amour naissant qui est vite devenu passionné, de l'admiration, il me voit comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour laquelle il est prêt à se ruiner._

_Très bien ça._

_Et aussi...il pense cet amour sans espoir? C'est pour ça qu'il ne fait rien de plus comme tentative? Il n'ose pas, il a peur de la famille, il pense que je ne l'aimerais jamais?_

_Tabernack!_

* * *

_**Lundi 9 décembre** _

* * *

_Mon plan est parfait._

_Premier jour de réunion. Et comme prévu il y a du gui partout. J'espère bien, je l'ai assez rappelé aux vils investigateurs._

_Je sais, c'est pas terrible comme approche mais j'ai que ça comme idée!_

_Papa s'arrange pour piéger daddy sans cesse, celui-ci essaie de lui rendre la pareille. Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser...Kiku prend plein de photos et Alfred se cache les yeux dans une fausse pudeur._

_Antonio et Jolien ont l'air de bien s'amuser aussi. Je n'ai pas encore vu Lars par contre, étrange.._

_Ha tiens, Lovino et Océane. Ils sont tous rouges, c'est mignon. Notre italien du sud est écarlate et ma sœur bafouille. Finalement il lui a fait un baise-main. Ils vont bien ensemble. Note à moi-même, pensez à les embêter à ce sujet...enfin embêter ma frangine. On ne peut pas embêter Romano. Il n'a aucun humour._

_Feliciano attendait Ludwig en embuscade mais celui-ci est passé à toute vitesse, le nez plongé dans ses papiers...est-il à ce point innocent ou le fait-il exprès? Je me le demande bien..._

_Ha! Mon frère vient de se retrouver coincé avec Kiku. Celui-ci s'est enfuit en parlant de coutume purement occidentales. Il est juste timide je crois._

_Héraclès se bagarre avec Sadiq car ils s'accusent mutuellement d'avoir piégé l'autre. D'accord._

_Où-est-Lars?_

_Ha, le voilà._

_Il est plongé dans un papier. Ça ne va pas être facile. Le gui est à deux pas. Je suis prêt, je le salue, il va s'arrêter et là je ferais l'innocent en montrant cette petite plante!_

_….._

_De retour après un échec cuisant._

_TABERNACK!_

_Il a vu Antonio qui se montrait un peu trop passionné et a obliqué vers lui pour l'engueuler. Je suis resté comme un idiot au milieu du couloir. Et je me suis retenu de jurer à voix haute._

_La réunion va commencer maintenant._

_J'ai raté ma première chance._

* * *

_Bon...j'ai réussi cette fois. Et je ne parviens pas à être heureux. Je suis horriblement frustré même. J'ai réussi à l'avoir pourtant. Il prenait un café, tranquillement, sous un branche de gui. Il regardait le vide et je suis arrivé, sans rien. Pas de risques de renverser comme ça. On a parlé deux minutes puis j'ai fait mine de remarquer le gui. Il a levé les yeux, a lâché un «Ha oui tiens» et m'a fait un bisou sur le front._

_C'est tout?_

_A quoi je m'attendais aussi?_

_Je pourrais l'inviter à manger ce soir peut-être? J'ai largement de quoi payer un double repas, ma carte de crédit fonctionne à l'étranger après tout. Voilà, bonne idée! Je vais faire ça!_

* * *

_**Mardi 10 décembre** _

* * *

_Tout était parfait._

_J'ai choisi un bon restaurant avec les conseils de la nation locale. J'ai réservé une table pour deux à une certaine heure. Je me suis douché, parfumé, habillé d'un costume impeccable. Heureusement je n'ai croisé personne de la famille, ils auraient vu que j'allais à un rendez-vous..._

_Lars a été un vrai gentleman. Vraiment. Il m'a attendu, m'a payé le taxi. On a bavardé de tout et de rien et j'ai découvert qu'on avait pas mal de goûts communs._

_Il se comporte parfaitement. Il n'a pas fumé une seule fois (peut-être aussi parce qu'on ne pouvait plus fumer en restaurant) et a raisonnablement bu._

_Le problème, c'est qu'il se comportait en ami. Rien de plus. Il mettait une sorte de distance entre nous et cela était très frustrant. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas aimé cela mais nous sommes déjà amis et je pensais qu'il en profiterais pour aller plus loin. Je suis un peu déçu à ce niveau._

_Bref...on est rentré à l'hôtel à pieds en profitant des décorations de Noël dans les rues. On a même prit un vin chaud. C'était très agréable._

_Il y avait donc un marché de Noël, Lars m'a acheté un bonnet en disant que mes oreilles étaient routes rouges._

_Il me regarde donc assez pour l'avoir remarqué._

_Très bien._

_Et une fois arrivé à l'hôtel j'ai eu le droit à un bisou sur la joue avant qu'il ne prenne congé._

_Il y a une amélioration non?_

_Je vais retenter le coup du gui!_

_Soyons innocent._

* * *

_Bon, à la pause de ce midi j'ai englouti un repas et je suis sorti en ville pour acheter des fleurs. Allons y au culot!_

_J'ai trouvé un fleuriste._

_Du Lys blanc pour exprimer la pureté et la noblesse de l'amour à la personne aimée._

_Du jasmin blanc pour exprimer des sentiments d'amour timide._

_Du jasmin jaune qui servira à exprimer la passion, la force et l'intensité de l'amour à la personne aimée._

_J'y aurais bien ajouté une tulipe mais ça aurait été trop évident que ça venait de moi non?_

_Un petit bouquet modeste avec une petite carte. J'ai écris un petit poème pour me définir mais je ne signe pas car je veux qu'il devine qui se cache derrière ce cadeau._

_**«Blanc et rouge sont mes couleurs** _

_**La neige est mon amie** _

_**J'aime les feuilles rouges à l'automne.** _

_**Timidité et gentillesse sont mes compagnes.»** _

_Un peu simple à deviner, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se trompe non plus._

_Je demande à ce qu'on livre la chose à son destinataire. C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit si prêt de chez lui quand même. Il peut ainsi se téléporter dans sa maison et les mettre dans un vase. C'est une bonne chose. Mes fleurs ne faneront pas si facilement._

_Y a plus qu'à attendre._

* * *

_**Mercredi 11 décembre.** _

* * *

_Lars me jette des regards en coin. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Sait-il que le bouquet vient de moi? Probable, le poème était un peu simple quand même. Trop facile même. J'aurais du être plus de difficulté quand même. Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi?_

_Sans doute que je suis le digne fils de mon père._

_Ce qui est un compliment hein!_

_Alors plusieurs solutions s'ouvrent à moi._

_1) Il a été touché mais n'éprouve en fait rien et le coup des tulipes ne signifie rien d'autre que de l'amitié._

_Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à aller boire avec Gilbert et oublier._

_Sauf que Alfred verra que je suis triste et tentera de savoir pourquoi. Il va me tirer les vers du nez et va aller casser la figure à Lars. Papa et Daddy vont en rajouter une couche et tout ira mal._

_2) Il est touché mais ne sait pas comment agir avec moi._

_Peu probable. Avec toutes les relations qu'il a entretenu dans sa vie...il sait comment agir. Il a été avec les deux hispaniques, et s'y connaît donc en romantisme. A moins qu'il ne sache pas comment agir avec moi?_

_Je vais donc devoir revenir à la charge. Ça ne sera pas facile mais je devrais m'en sortir. Que pourrais-je faire? Une déclaration en bonne et du forme?_

_Non mauvaise idée._

_Hum...Je pourrais l'inviter à boire un verre ce soir et...profiter de tout ça pour me déclarer?_

_Mais est-ce une bonne chose d'être ivre? Il pourrais ne pas me prendre au sérieux à cause de ça. Ce qui serait problématique._

_Une lettre?_

_Moui...ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais je ne sais pas s'il est le genre de personne à être séduite par des lettres._

_Des gâteaux?_

_Des chocolats?_

_On est en Belgique, je devrais en trouver des très bons._

_Allons y pour des chocos!_

* * *

_**Jeudi 12 décembre.** _

* * *

_Il est 6 heures du matin. Je suis terré sous ma couette et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_J'étais ri-di-cu-le._

_Je suis mort de honte._

_Sérieusement, j'aurais du me douter qu'une invitation à boire et à s'amuser était certes de bonne intention mais également louche._

_Gilbert a de ces idées aussi..._

_Bref on s'est retrouvé tous dans la chambre du prussien (étrangement impeccable. Il doit passer la nuit dans celle d'Ivan). On a repoussé les deux lits dans les coins pour faire de la place._

_On a bu...je sais plus quoi. Papa m'a empêché d'en prendre trop mais j'en ai bu quand même pas mal. Il a pas pu me surveiller tout le temps non plus._

_On s'est amusé à Action ou Vérité._

_Comme par hasard. Et à un moment Gilbert a lancé une action à Lars. Oui...une action. Il lui a demandé de m'embrasser. Ou de faire un gage qui aurait été d'embrasser Antonio. Sadique._

_Lars a fait une grimace équivoque et Espagne s'est mis à bouder en râlant qu'il n'était pas si repoussant, sous les rires des autres._

_Bref...Lars m'a donné un baiser rapide._

_Frustrant. Gilbert m'a fait un clin d'oeil. Il a comprit mon désir mais sa façon d'aider est un peu étrange quand même._

_On ne cessait de remplir mon verre. J'ai été bourré. Vraiment beurré. Mais je me suis mieux tenu que daddy._

_….En fait je me suis mis à chanter une chanson d'amour à Lars._

_Il me faut une pelle pour m'enterrer. J'ai vraiment trop honte. Comment je peux lui faire face aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire? Je me suis comporte de façon...trop étrange. J'ai manqué de...il a vu pire je suppose mais je voulais paraître irréprochable à ses yeux. C'est un peu raté je crois. Il m'a vu complètement bourré. Ça l'a fait rire et il m'a assuré qu'il avait vu pire mais...je crois que je ferais attention à partir de maintenant._

_Je vais commander un petit déjeuner. Et boire des litres de café. Ça fera passer ma gueule de bois. Et je vais aussi prendre une aspirine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans le crâne._

* * *

_Il a fait comme si ne rien n'était et il a rit quand je me suis excusé. J'ai eu vraiment chaud aux oreilles. Il ne se moquait pas de moi mais quand même, j'avais un peu honte._

_A la pause de midi je suis allé me promener en ville. J'ai acheté des chocolats. Pour papa, pour daddy et pour Alfred. Et pour Lars. J'ai fait empaqueté sa boite de douceur dans un beau papier bleu à ruban blanc. Je suis revenu et j'ai offert les chocolats d'abord à la famille (endormons la méfiance et faisons plaisir) et j'ai donné mon cadeau à Lars._

_Il m'a sourit et en a mangé un immédiatement. Certains ont tenté de lui en piquer, il a refusé et s'est empiffré. Ça fait plaisir. Il aime le chocolat donc, c'est une bonne chose à savoir._

_Bref...j'ai prit mon courage à deux mains et je l'ai invité à prendre des vacances en janvier. Et a assister à un match de hockey. Je sais déjà comment occuper les soirées pour qu'elles soient bien romantiques. Des soirées films ou séries, où je pourrais peut-être me rapprocher de lui._

_Je n'ai plus qu'à prévoir minutieusement le séjour pour qu'il soit une réussite totale. Enfin je devrais peut-être y aller au feeling?_

* * *

_**Vendredi 13 décembre** _

* * *

_Comment résumer ça._

_Catastrophe?_

_Le mot est faible._

_A la pause, j'ai vu que mon journal avait disparu. Envolé. Il n'était plus dans ma sacoche. J'ai un peu paniqué. Je l'avais oublié dans ma chambre peut-être? Je n'ai pas crisé. Je n'ai pas eu de sueur froide...jusqu'à ce que je le vois dans les mains de Danemark._

_Enfoiré!_

_Et il a lu des passages à haute voix, à tout le monde._

_J'ai fondu en larmes. Papa est passé l'action et a frappé le danois, Alfred est passé à l'attaque aussi. Mais l'autre a envoyé le carnet à un ami qui a lu à son tour. Et ça a fini en bagarre tandis que Ludwig se cassait la voix._

_C'était un peu...désespérant._

_Finalement Lars est arrivé, a cogné celui qui a lisait le cahier et me l'a récupéré, me le rendant dans un sourire aimable. Je me suis enfui dans ma chambre._

_C'est pas comme si ils se rendraient compte de mon absence hein?_

_Bizarrement cette idée me désespéré plus qu'autre chose._

_J'ai reçu des appels de ma famille sur mon portable mais je n'ai pas répondu. Je boude! Peut-être qu'ils oublieront d'ici quelques mois?_

_HO MON DIEU, LARS DOIT PENSER QUE JE SUIS UN HORRIBLE STALKER!_

* * *

Matthew referma le carnet, sentant venir le mal de crâne. Il ne voulait parler à personne, un peu désespéré. Comment pouvait-il faire face à sa famille et surtout à Lars?

On frappa à la porte.

Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser déprimer en paix.

«Qui est là?

\- C'est moi»

Raison de plus pour ne pas ouvrir. Il avait trop honte. Il ne pouvait même pas lui parler sans que sa voix ne tremble. Et il eut les larmes aux yeux, abattu. «Laisse moi tranquille!

\- Mattie, on t'attends pour reprendre la réunion!»

Il eut un rire sans joie. L'attendre? Alors qu'on l'oubliait sans cesse? «C'est ça!

\- Je sais que c'était un coup dur mais ce n'est pas si grave.

\- ON A JUSTE DEVOILE MA VIE INTIME A TOUT LE MONDE. CE N'EST PAS RIEN» Cria le canadien, à bout de nerfs. Il renifla et se moucha. Il serra son ours en peluche contre lui, et s'avança vers la porte, à petit pas.

«Je suis flatté! Ça me touche que tu ressente ça.

\- Tu plaisante, je suis un horrible stalker!»

Un petit rire résonna à ses oreilles. «Tu n'es pas le pire.» Il rit à nouveau et reprit «Allez ouvre la porte, Francis et Arthur, aidés d'Alfred ont forcé les crétins à s'excuser à genoux devant toi. Ils payent le restaurant pour toute ta famille pour ce soir.»

Matthieu eut un sourire satisfait et demanda soudain «Et toi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Tu viens aussi?

\- Éventuellement.» il laissa passer un moment et dit, d'un ton aimable «Et c'est d'accord pour les vacances en janvier. J'aime toujours autant ton pays. J'aime les match de hockey, j'aime faire des soirées séries ou films.»

Canada rougit et posa son ours au sol, ouvrant timidement la porte. Il lança un regard méfiant à son (futur il l'espérait) amant. «Tu es sérieux?

\- Oui.»

Dans un sourire soudain dangereux, le hollandais attrapa le canadien et le balança sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Et l'emmena vers la salle de réunion en sifflotant, sous les cris de protestation de son cher Matthew.

 


End file.
